


How goes the recovery? - Law x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	How goes the recovery? - Law x Reader

“I told you not to move,” you sigh, walking over to your stubborn captain, Trafalgar Law, he had just shattered his ankle a few days prior and is refusing to rest as directed. “I’m fine_____, I have my crutches,” he murmured, reaching for a book on his bookshelf. “If you wanted to move then you should’ve at least used the wheelchair,” you sigh, walking over to him. “I won’t just fall over if that’s what you’re thinking,” he hums, opening the book and flicking through the pages. “Alright, well, that’s enough walking for you today, time for bed resting,” you hum tugging his arm. He loses his balance easily and topples on top of you, hissing in pain, “shit..” You gasp and swiftly pick him up bridal style, you were quite strong, “I am so sorry captain! To bed with you now!” You squeak, rushing him over to his bedroom, quickly laying him on his bed and raising his leg, “there, I’ll go get some ice and some tools to check your ankle, and maybe some bandages too, your wrapping looks a bit loose. He sighed and situated himself in his bed, “alright, take your time, I’m gonna try and take a nap.”

You did as he requested, though you only waited a short time, you had figured you could change his bandages while he was asleep. After you gathered your tools in a medical bag, you strolled to his room, entering in quietly, you hear him panting lowly as you entered his room, ‘his ankle must be hurting badly after that fall, I’d better hurry,’ you thought as you carefully closed the door. You walked towards his bed and stop just a few steps in, dropping your bag as you see him masturbating. His breath hitched slightly and he stopped, covering his tip with his thumb, “I told you to give me some time,” he grunts lowly, watching you calmly. Your face turned bright red and you bow apologetically, keeping your gaze to the floor, “I am so sorry captain! I-I’ll leave and give you some privacy!” He sighed as you were picking up your medical bag, “you’re not allowed to leave, now that you’re here you’re going to come over here and finish me off.” You squeak in surprise and fall over, “s-s-s’cuse me?!” You stammered, you couldn’t even say the entirety of your first word. “You heard me, now get a glove on, lube up your hand and finish me off. Unless you would rather finish me off another way,” she smirked, obviously referring to your body.

You didn’t want to object to your captain’s orders, he might use his abilities to cast you off the submarine and into the deep depths of the ocean outside. You get up, bag in tote as you walked over beside his bed, grabbing a glove from inside, “I-I don’t have any lubrication..” He chuckled and reached into his bedside drawer, handing you the bottle that was inside, “a doctor is always prepared.” You refused to meet his gaze and took the bottle, your face already burning, ‘how embarrassing..’ You thought as you squeezed a bit of lubrication on your hand. After working the lube through your gloved hand, you reach to grab his shaft and gently slid your fingertips against his tip town to the base of his shaft before grasping it somewhat tightly, “i-is that too tight?” He shook his head and placed his hand over yours, helping you move your hand up and down, “just like this, good girl.” You nod and kept looking away from him, he chuckles and reached to grasp your chin, turning you to face him, “I want to see that beautiful face of yours, I want to cum to you,” he hummed. 

You clear your throat and close your eyes, leaning in to kiss him as you both stroke him off, increasing in speed. It wasn’t very long after you had started that he had finished, his juices spilling onto his abdomen and onto your glove. “You must’ve been at it before I got here,” you whispered as you parted from his lips. “When I fell on top of you, I could feel my crotch pressed against your lady parts, it didn’t help that I copped a feel of your breasts while I was on top of you,” he admitted, rumbling lowly. “Then… Why didn’t you make a move?” You ask curiously as you clean him off. “The pain from my ankle was tremendous,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I told you so,” you giggle. “You were the cause of my discomfort, both from my ankle and my throbbing cock,” he rumbled pointedly. “O-oh.. Right…” He chuckled and relaxed as you finished cleaning him up, “now change those bandages, the throbbing from my ankle is killing me.” You nod and grab another pair of gloves from you bag after throwing the dirty one away in his bedside wastebasket, “aye captain.”


End file.
